


Anchor

by Kovaltic



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Comfort, Comforting cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Karl Jacobs is there, M/M, author does NOT think this ship is real, guys I'm not even sure this makes sense, might add tags when I'm awake, what beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kovaltic/pseuds/Kovaltic
Summary: As much as he loved his friends, his heart hadn’t been in it.It just wasn’t a good day. Certainly wasn’t a good chat day.He really needed a hug.-------------------------------Sykkuno gets stuck in his head and seeks out some comfort from his boyfriend. Short and cute.
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 443





	Anchor

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl guys, I'm not sure if this fic makes any sort of sense. I'm basically half asleep right now and just started typing. 
> 
> Not beta read. 
> 
> Please keep in mind that this is a work of fiction and I don't believe this ship is an actual thing. They're just super cute. I mean if it is, good for them, but like leave them alone guys. Don't shove the ship at them, don't ruin this for us.
> 
> Inspired by https://tapas.io/episode/2033583 because it was so beautiful

He closed the stream kind of suddenly. If he was being honest, he thought it’d be more of a relief for the camera to be off. For the chat to be gone and for eyes to no longer be on him. But, he supposed, that wouldn’t ever really be a thing anymore. At least not for a while. He was pretty sure he’d fall out of everyone’s mind eventually but…

The buzzing wasn’t going away.

Double checking his camera didn’t bring him any relief. Even shutting down his computer entirely didn’t help. His mind still felt cluttered, his attention felt divided. There was nothing he was supposed to be doing but there was an expectation of...something lingering in the back of his mind. People wanted…

Something.

They always wanted something.

His chat tried their best to pull him in every direction and despite knowing full well that hearts drowned the chat more than anything in those instances, those demanding comments always drew his attention. Everyone told him to ignore them, ban them, let the mods clear them, but then he’d run into the guilt of purposefully excluding people who probably had a lot going on in their own lives and a bad day wasn’t reason enough to…

Maybe he should listen to Rae after all. Or at least Corpse.

Corpse.

He closed his eyes.

With his own set up shut down, he could hear the low notes of Corpse’s voice a little easier in the other room. He’d ended up playing something with Karl and Ludwig and a few others he couldn’t really remember off the top of his head after their Among Us games had ended earlier than a lot of them seemed to have planned on. Sykkuno himself had taken the out when two others had called LG a couple hours in.

As much as he loved his friends, his heart hadn’t been in it.

It just wasn’t a good day. Certainly wasn’t a good chat day.

Standing suddenly without direct conscious thought, he found himself walking towards their bedroom, where the computer Corpse usually used was set up. He listened best he could for a moment that might be safe to open the door before turning the knob slowly as silently as possible. Normally they stayed out of each other’s way when they were working or streaming or playing with others that were live but he really, really just…

As the door opened more and he was able to see his boyfriend at his computer, the relief finally hit him when he saw Corpse was already looking at him. Corpse’s gaze flickered over him for a moment as he reached a hand out to invite him in.

He really needed a hug.

Sykkuno closed the door quietly behind him, glancing at Corpse’s screen. “I’m muted.” Corpse provided, knowing Sykkuno was trying to evaluate if his mic was on. They were setting up Jackbox, it looked like. A Karl favorite, as Sykkuno had come to think of it. That definitely worked in his favor, at least. He wouldn’t be too obtrusive if he stuck around.

Taking Corpse’s hand, he looked over the younger man purposefully, trying to ask without saying anything. He really felt like he’d used all his words for the day.

“I’m not in any pain.” He answered calmly. “Jackbox is easy if you want to sit with me.” Corpse tapped his headset with his cell as proof.

Sykkuno smiled just a little as Corpse pulled a face and pushed a button on his keyboard. “Yes, Karl Jacobs, how could I not hear you.” That made him smile more as Corpse moved enough to let Sykkuno swing a leg over him and settle in Corpse’s lap, laying his head on the shoulder that didn’t have the mic.

“No, Karl, your voice is beautiful.” Corpse responds with a smile in his voice, wrapping one arm around Sykkuno so he could rub his back and lean into him. It took them a moment to get comfortable in the admittedly awkward position that they were both probably too big for, but there were days he just needed the reassurance. And thankfully his very physically affectionate boyfriend was more than willing to comply.

“I’m just adjusting my newly acquired personal heater.” Corpse comments back to whatever was happening in his call, wrapping a nearby small blanket around Sykkuno and holding him secure against himself.

Sykkuno sighed happily, finally feeling some relief as his mind quieted as his senses were surrounded by everything Corpse.

“Oh yeah, I love it. Best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

For the first hour or so, Sykkuno dozed off to the sounds of Jackbox and Corpse’s laughter. Eventually they adjusted so Sykkuno could take over responses for a game of Quiplash, laughing as silently as he could at his own absurd responses and Corpse’s enabling remarks to the group of people Sykkuno didn’t know. Karl was the only one that didn’t seem to be fooled by the sudden change, making comments like “how very Sykkuno of you, Corpse” and sending them both into laughter they had to stay muted for.

When one of Karl’s friends ducked out for the last game, Sykkuno joined them anonymously on his own phone, much to most everybody’s confusion. Karl played dumb as his chat apparently went a little wild, especially when Corpse responded to everyone’s questions with a teasing “don’t worry about it”.

Sykkuno left them to wrap up after that round, stepping away from Corpse for a minute and collapsing on their bed instead, burrowing under the covers. Noticing a discord alert from Karl, Sykkuno checked his phone one last time before setting it aside.

_Thanks for playing with us Sykkuno :)_

He responded with a simple _:)_ as Corpse closed everything down and joined him, tossing his eyepatch somewhere to the side.

“Doing better?” Corpse asks quietly as he wraps himself around Sykkuno. He hums an affirmative as his phone buzzes. Probably Karl.

“Karl flirts as much as Jack does.”

Apparently Corpse wasn’t expecting this, being sent into giggles that he buried against Sykkuno’s back.

“We should take the day off tomorrow. No streaming, order in.”

“Maybe take the rest of the week off.” Sykkuno agreed, remembering the funk he’d been left in earlier. “We could practice Valorant together. Get you ranked, maybe play with Jack.”

“Sounds like fun.” Corpse agreed tiredly, dozing off behind him apparently.

“Thank you.” Sykkuno mumbled after a moment, pressing his face into the pillow more and settling in to sleep properly.

“Love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know of any corrections that could be made. Kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
